Un buen día
by Kyubi1
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Isaac Wescott y Ellen Mira Mathers, en un día lleno de sorpresas con un final poco convencional.


**Esto es más una idea aleatoria que tiene un final poco convencional, creo. ¡Igual me gustó mucho! Espero que a ustedes también les guste y lo disfruten. **

**Y si quieres dejarme una review, me gustaría mucho leerlo. **

* * *

**Un buen día**

Es extraño como las cosas son lo que son por las decisiones que unas pocas personas con poder y recursos, tomaron. Esto hace parecer que en realidad sí hay "dioses" controlando el destino de todos desde las sombras, viviendo entre nosotros, escondidos de todos.

Entonces, cuando nos quejemos de por qué el mundo es cómo es y nos preguntemos qué debió haber cambiado para que fuera mejor, la pregunta correcta debe ser: ¿y si esas personas detrás de los hilos fueran diferentes?

¿Y si su visión hacia las personas debajo de ellas cambiara?

No más indiferencia hacia el débil y abatido. No más indiferencia desde la frialdad del interior. Sólo un mundo que todos podamos compartir. Donde mirar no sea suficiente, ¿tal vez es un sueño que esto se termine?

¿Algún día la indiferencia terminará?

Y si se trata de un sueño, que imite a la vida, por favor, que sea una ficción digna del_ bestseller_ del que hable todo mundo, que digan que es la prueba de que el arte imita a la vida, y que toda la vida es sueño.

Una mañana en uno de los lugares donde trabajan arduamente personas con poder y recursos, oficinas de industrias DEM, un hombre formalmente vestido con un traje negro y corbata blanca, cabello algo voluminoso de color rubio tan tenue que casi llegaba al tono de blancura, así como unos ojos almendrados de color tan vacíos como la oscuridad, así como alto y de piel muy blanca, había llegado desde temprano a la compañía.

Su compañía, actualmente en la rama de ciudad Tenguu.

Por alguna razón, se le notaba bastante pensativo mientras iba caminando con las manos en las bolsas, de forma arrogante, pero realmente uno no podría estar seguro, al mismo tiempo, él tampoco se sentía seguro de por qué estaba aquí hoy.

«Algo… está molestándome desde que desperté, como si no debería de estar aquí, justo en este momento. Tampoco recuerdo que le hubiera encargado a Ellen alguna misión ayer, de cualquier forma, tuvo éxito. Me pregunto qué le habré pedido…» Por más que hizo memoria, no dio con nada, para este momento había logrado llegar al ascensor que los trasladaría al último piso. «Si pregunta, no sabré ni siquiera de qué estará hablando. Supongo que se molestará. Sí… sí, lo hará cuando me vea completamente despreocupado por olvidar algo que le pedí. Me pregunto si perderá el tiempo en eso, mientras se encierra en su molestia».

Sonrió un poco al pensarlo, siempre se entretenía viendo a alguien más sufrir, y Ellen seguramente lo sabía, así que no había mayor problema, de alguna forma, entendía que ella era leal, por lo que no importaba si la hacía sufrir un poco.

Era como molestar a una "amiga".

Cuando entró a su oficina, donde también tenía un espacio reservado para su secretaria: Ellen Mira Mathers, notó que ella ya se encontraba ahí, preparándose un café en la cafetera.

Ella era una bonita mujer de cabello rubio largo, con ojos morados y una impresionante fuerza física y resistencias inhumanas, así que su cuerpo maduro era muy fuerte y curvilíneo. Todo gracias a que era la mejor hechicera de la DEM, en otras palabras, era la persona en la que más confiaba para cualquier misión.

—Que sean dos, por favor, Ellen. Y sin azúcar —pidió tranquilamente mientras empezaba a sentarse en su escritorio.

Ella, quien estaba de espaldas hace un momento, se giró con cierta inquietud, se le notó hasta en el rostro.

—Ike… —Lo llamó para ver si en verdad se trataba de él. «¿Escuché mal? ¿Dijo "por favor"?»

Para estos momentos, Ike, o Isaac Wescott, su jefe y el líder de esta compañía, ya estaba sentado en su silla, pero se giró para verla con una expresión tranquila.

—¿Si?

—No, nada —respondió con su tono de siempre y se giró de nuevo a la cafetera—. Supongo que… estás de buen humor hoy, Ike. Tuve éxito ayer, Estoy segura que Tobiichi Origami nos será de utilidad, después de todo, viste potencial en ella.

—Hn… —El hombre giró su silla devuelta a su escritorio y empezó a checar su computadora.

—¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó un poco molesta, realmente ella esperaba mucho más para tratarse de una petición suya que cumplió a la perfección.

—Lo hago —respondió algo despreocupado—. Buen trabajo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras esperaba que el café se preparara.

Tobiichi Origami. No… definitivamente recordaría un nombre como ese, sobre todo si era importante, pero actualmente no podía recordar nada con referencia a esa persona; ni tenía idea si era hombre o mujer.

Sin embargo, no quería seguir molestándola más. Nunca era bueno enojar a una mujer, aunque realmente no es como si le importara.

Entonces, imaginó la situación en su mente y se sintió seguro sobre ello.

—Bien, Ellen, entonces debo asumir que las negociaciones fueron tal como lo planeado, ¿no es así? —preguntó con confianza y seguridad, la mujer arqueó una ceja.

—¿Negociaciones?

—Naturalmente, tratar un asunto para llegar a un acuerdo o solución de la que podamos vernos beneficiados y la otra parte no reclame de alguna manera —explicó como si fuera algo obvio, ella entonces cambió de posición para estar frente a él.

—Ya sé lo que es, Ike —respondió un poco ofendida, la había tratado como una idiota—. No es eso lo que estoy preguntando, ¿acaso estás ebrio? Porque no lo pareces…

—¿Acaso me ves diciendo cosas inútiles como salvar el mundo o algo así? Eso es cosa de borrachos —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, Ellen se quedó con la boca un poco abierta—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Ellen? No te ves muy bien.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó algo confundida—. Hice todo eso por ti, porque me lo pediste, salió bien y ahora ella será una de nuestras hechiceras.

«Ah… ¿Así que un reclutamiento? Debió ser bastante fuerte para que llamara mi atención, si es que lo hizo». Pensó algo confundido de no recordar algo tan importante. «Pero aún hay cosas que no cuadran».

—En ese caso… creo que tengo que felicitarte, ¿no es así? Hiciste un buen trabajo, supongo que no trató de resistirse, lo dudo, tratándose de ti, Ellen, ya que eres la mejor, sabía que no me fallarías.

Ellen abrió un poco más los ojos, estaba más confundida, pero también sorprendida; de buena manera, claro está. La molestia se había ido.

—Por supuesto, no tenía la intención de fallarte. No, no le di oportunidad de resistencia, de hecho, accedió de buena manera, por eso sé que nos será muy útil —explicó con un tono más tranquilo y suave que el que estaba usando antes.

—Sin embargo, aún hay algo que debo de preguntarte Ellen.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué cuándo desperté no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas? —preguntó un poco serio, le resultaba muy interesante.

Sin embargo, esta pregunta en su secretaria fue… de efectos colaterales, estaba en shock, sus ojos incluso se volvieron más pequeños.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, quieres que lo diga de una forma menos sutil, incluso si estamos aquí. De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿por qué no estabas a mi lado cuando desperté?

—¿¡Uh?! —Soltó con un rostro algo avergonzado, ahora fue el turno de Wescott de asombrarse de su reacción tan divertida.

«Oh, parece que he encontrado una nueva forma de diversión». O una nueva forma de molestarla para verla sufrir.

—E-Esa broma tuya no es graciosa, Ike… —respondió algo ruborizada, también un poquito molesta.

—¿Te parezco alguien que hace bromas, Ellen? —preguntó con una mirada seria esta vez, su tono también lo fue, Ellen palideció y una gota de sudor bajó por su mejilla.

«¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¡Es cierto que no hace bromas, pero si esto no lo fue, entonces…!» Se sonrojó y soltó un grito de confusión, justo en ese momento, la cafetera hizo un pitido tan fuerte como su grito.

—El café está listo, justo a tiempo.

Y se levantó para servirse y también a servirle a ella, quien seguía avergonzada y con una expresión graciosa, le quedó viendo así.

«¡Y encima me ignora! ¿¡Qué le pasa?!»

Tan encerrada en su sorpresa y pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Wescott le dijo sobre su taza de café.

—Ellen, ¿esperas una invitación para tomar tu propia taza? —preguntó con el tono normal de siempre, ella despertó.

—¡Ah…! Gracias… —La tomó entre sus manos, estaba caliente, pero él bebió de la suya sin mucho problema, ella parpadeó un par de veces, aún estaba un poco sonrojada—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa tan de repente…?

—Eso fue adorable, Ellen.

—¿¡Eeeeehhhh?!

—¿Te importaría hacerlo de nuevo para mi propia autosatisfacción? —preguntó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, sus expresiones de vergüenza lo valían.

—A-Ah… ¿Q-Qué…?

—Hmp, gracias.

Bebió de nuevo de su café, Ellen se sintió engañada de nuevo, estaba jugando con sus emociones como si aplastara un botón que la hiciera sentir así.

«¡Suficiente! No sé qué le sucede, pero no dejaré que me siga avergonzando de esta forma». Pensó con una expresión de molestia en su rostro sonrojado, así que caminó hacia su escritorio con su café en manos.

—¿A dónde vas, Ellen? Aún no termino de hablar contigo. —Ella frenó su camino, pero no quiso girarse a él de nuevo—. Normalmente, cuando hablas con alguien, debes mirarla de frente, Ellen.

«Lo hace a propósito». Se tardó un poco, pero logró girar su cabeza hacia a él.

—¿Si…? ¿Qué más? —Él solo sonrió un poco más.

—Ellen, gracias por cumplir con lo que te pedí.

—¡…!

—Supongo que puedo darte una recompensa por ello, ¿un pequeño aumento tal vez? —Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sonrojada.

—Um… no, no tienes por qué hacer eso, Ike… —respondió en voz baja.

—¿No? —preguntó en voz alta, dejó su taza de café en su escritorio y pasó de ella para ver su computadora.

—¡E-Espera…!

—¿Hm? —Alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos, ella seguía avergonzada, su guardia estaba baja, él nunca era así.

—¿Q-Qué te sucede hoy? Estás muy raro… Ike, ¿estás bien?

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Ellen? —Ella reconoció que realmente lo había dicho de esa forma, pero no fue su intención en sí, igual agachó ligeramente la cabeza, eso le dio gusto a Wescott—. No hay duda que eres mi mejor hechicera, Ellen.

—E-Eh… sí… lo tomaré como un cumplido. Gracias… creo que es la primera vez —dijo en un susurro y desvió la mirada, se sentía un poco feliz. «¿Esto en verdad está pasando…?»

«¿La primera vez?»

Se quedó callado al reflexionarlo; realmente recordaba que lo había hecho más veces, normalmente sus reacciones eran bastante disfrutables, puesto que en el trabajo siempre que decía cosas como estas, le avergonzaba, pero sabía que ella era feliz en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, después de esta pequeña charla, ellos se sentaron en sus escritorios y estuvieron haciendo sus tareas diarias, Wescott tuvo que ponerse al día con muchas cosas sobre Tobiichi Origami ingresando a la DEM, cosas en las que Ellen le ayudó a entender y manejar.

—Gracias, Ellen.

La mujer de ojos morados no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba siendo amable con ella con cada cosa buena que hacía, nunca lo había oído de esa forma, es como si no existiera la malicia dentro de su ser, al menos, no de una forma tan oscura y ruin como sabía que tenía.

Incluso le invitó a comer, tuvieron una cena normal en las que hablaron de más temas del trabajo, pero el flujo fue tan tranquilo y disfrutable que no podía creerlo, no se sintió presionada de ninguna manera, sin embargo, Wescott no parecía otra persona más que él mismo, solo que sin esa llama oscura en su alma.

Ellen fue feliz, no lo iba a admitir, ni lo pensó, pero ese día fue uno feliz. De esos que no se repetían.

Ese día, esa cena. La luz era más brillante, los colores más vivos, el sabor más dulce y la noche más maravillosa.

Algo que nunca se iba a repetir en sus vidas y quedaría en su memoria como un suceso extraño en su vida.

Un buen día.

* * *

Es curioso como la mayoría de personas son felices con cosas tan simples, como los sueños, una buena cena y una buena compañía. Parece ser que solo estamos despiertos cuando perseguimos grandes cosas, porque todos se pusieron de acuerdo que, solo logrando grandes cosas, puedes ser feliz.

Tal vez exista un mundo donde todo es al revés, en el que todas esas personas no se equivocaron y se sigue una opinión unánime. Pero entonces… ¿no estaríamos llenos de cadenas?

Una mujer de corto cabello gris terminó de escribir las últimas líneas de su obra, encerrados en cuadros de narración mientras en los dibujos mostró varios cuadros durante toda la narrativa en el que se veían lugares diferentes de su historia, a su protagonista, a las amigas del mismo, a sus enemigos, a los personajes secundarios, cada uno ocupado en sus vidas, y al final, la ciudad desde una toma panorámica, en una noche lluviosa.

Sus ojos azules brillaron levemente, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la última página de este capítulo de su manga, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y lo dejó en su escritorio, así como sus lentes.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla giratoria y con una sonrisa algo placentera, cerró los ojos, y se dedicó a soñar.


End file.
